


He *Wanted* to Forget

by ShinyMechAngel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMechAngel/pseuds/ShinyMechAngel
Summary: A tiny "what if" fic. Takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Could probably be argued as AU.My first completed ficWritten as a gift





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opaline_pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaline_pixie/gifts).



He was being walked to the chair. A walk he was familiar with as breathing, as killing. It made him forget. He wanted to forget. Usually. This time was different; he'd met someone. Someone familiar. Familiarity was not a luxury he was afforded concerning people. It confused him; he didn't like being confused. They sat him down and he tuned out the usual sounds, getting lost in this unusual sensation. Remembering. He hated everything remembering brings, but this person struck a nerve. As he remembered, he grew more agitated, until he lashed out and sent a scientist flying out of the chair to his left. He looked up to find himself surrounded by gun barrels.

 

“... Mission report. Now.”

The unexpected slap brought him to his senses. “That man on the bridge, who was he.”

“You met...”

He filtered it out; it was unimportant. “I knew him.”

He tuned out the usual speech about his contributions to the mission; it was all noise. He kept thinking _I know him. I_ _ **know**_ _him_. “I **knew** him.”

“Wipe him and start over.”

A brief sense of something, not quite relief, washed over him. Forgetting. Forgetting was easier... but was it better? The feeling subsided and was met with something new. Defiance. They pushed him into the chair and placed the bit in his mouth. If he was going to remember, the time to act was now.

 

He pressed his palm to the arm restraint. The EMP took out everything in the small room, and took everyone by surprise. He made quick work of soldiers and scientists, armed himself, and disappeared. He was done with the brainwashing. Done forgetting. He wanted to remember.

 


End file.
